Eevee's Chance
by Raesha Valentine
Summary: Love between us was impossible. He had saved my life and yet I couldn't even express my gratitude. We were too different we weren't even the same species. My kind existed only to be trained by his kind...
1. Prologue

**L**ove between us was impossible. He had saved my life and yet I couldn't even express my gratitude. We were too different; we weren't even the same species. My kind existed only to be trained by jis kind. 

He was a human. I was an Eevee. As a child he had saved me from an Ekans. Taking me with him, he nursed my injuries and gave me a home. He offered me all I could ever need and I was happy, for the time being.

Together we grew up as the years passed. The simple adoration I felt for my dear Tyler blossomed into something more. His adolescent pain became my heartbreak. All too soon his simple scholl boy crushes turned into teenage love.

Seeing him, being near him while he sat there, dreaming of his love, his human love, broke my heart. The day came where my unrequited love grew too painful to allow me to stay, so I left.

This is where I am today; alone and lost, searching for a way for us to be truly together, in both heart and soul.

Days passed and I grew weary. Those days turned into weeks, weeks into months. Tired and hungry, I searched for an answer or a way tp mend my sore heart.

Winter approached, cold and bitter. Food became scarce. My fur began to thin against the harsh winds. More and more of my time was spent sleeping fitfully, moving in and out of consious awareness.

I lost all recollection of time as my heart froze inside me. As each frigid shared froze together I began to hear a voice.

"Dear child, this isn't your time!" maternal warmth was laced into the voice. My iced over heart began to thaw. "Look around you! Spring has returned, much as you must." Slowly I opened my eyes into sunlight. Song birds sat, cooing in the trees as I pushed myself up.

"I can't go back. This love I feel will kill me for sure!" I said, speaking to the voice. "He can never love me the way I do for him!" Shaking out my fur, I looked up at thhe bright blue sky. "Fur, claws and a tail. He wants hair, manicured nails and two legs. To him I'm nothing more than a pet!" I spat out, holding back bitter tears.

"Dearie love, you mustn't fret. I will give you a gift." An Espion materalized in front of me. Tail twitching, she raised a paw. Pale blue light emitted softly as she began to speak again. "A chance for love, for you and he. I wish you luck and happiness, my baby-bee. Four days I grant you, for your love is true." The light began to shine on me and I felt a warm breeze circling me. A blast of sharp pain ran down my back and I lost consiousness.

Now, I'm awake, and different. Immediately after awakening I stumbled on two legs to the pond. Staring back at me was a young woman with brown eyes. My eyes. Her hair was long and brown with frosted white tips, just like my fur. I raised a trembling hand (!) to my face. the reflection mirrored me. A gold chain hung off my neck and a lavender dress hung off my new slim frame.

High above me came the Espion's voice. "Four days is all you have poppet. He must say he loves you, and he must mean it. Good luck!" Suddenly I was pulled into the air, twirling and gasping for breath. Squeezing my eyes shut, I didn't open them until both my new feet were on the ground. When I did, I found myself on Tyler's front porch.


	2. The First Day

Alright, so I've had some people ask why I didn't go with the M rating. It's simple; Eevee just isn't the sex magnet type! Ack!

I have gotten wonderful reviews though, and I thank those people! Muchas Gracias!

: i don't own Pokemon. that would be nice though... daydreams

enjoy!

* * *

Day 1: 

Breathing in deeply, I smoothed down the lavender dress I was wearing as I prepared myself to knock. Steeling my nerves, I knocked.

After a few breathless moments, Tyler's mother came to the door. "Hello?" she asked, glancing at my hair as she dried her hands on her apron.

"Is Tyler home?" I asked, jumping at the sound of my own voice. She nodded.

"His room is-" she started, I nodded and said, "third door on the left. Thank you ma'am." She stepped aside, a little confused as I headed to the room I had once shared with the boy I had loved. The door was open so I stuck my head in. Nothing had changed; he still had the yellow cherry print curtains his mom bought years ago and you still couldn't see most of his floor. "Tyler?" I said softly, seeing him lying on the bed.

His eyes cracked open. "Who's there?" he asked, squinting up at me.

"It's me, um..." I hesitated, trying to think of what to say. Glancing at his curtains, I blurted out, "Cherry!" and grimaced at the name.

"Cherry? As in, pie? With a name like that you'd think I'd remember you." He stood up and stretched. "Do you need something?"

_Yeah_, I thought,_ I need you to love me or else my heart will break again_. Out loud I said, "I, well... back when we were younger we were friends, and since I came back here I was hoping maybe we could spend some time together. You know, you and me. If you don't mind, or aren't busy or anything..." I trailed off, noticing my box in the corner. After rescuing me Tyler made me a cardboard bed and decorated it with flowers and glitter, claiming it was my castle and I was his princess. I wiped the tears those memories brought back quickly.

He started to laugh and my heart began to race. _Please don't let him reject me like this! Please! _"You know, I think I like you Cherry-Pie. In fact, I'm gonna call you that. Hanging out with you will give me something to do and help keep my mind off things here." His eyes drifted to my "castle" and his smile dimmed.

"What's wrong?" I asked, curious. "That cast- box. That box makes you sad. Why?"

He looked at me,startled. "Oh, a few months ago my best friend ran away. This was her castle, and I was her prince." He smiled softly, a dreamy look in his eyes. "I miss her, I guess. You remind me of her, a bit." He looked back at me, than at my neck. "Hey, where'd you get that?" My hand shot up. The necklace! Hanging on a gold chain was a ruby encrusted heart locket. It was the necklace Tyler had bought for me two years ago for Christmas, back when I was still Eevee. His mohter had been furious, saying that it was a waste of her son's hard earned money to buy fancy jewelry for a Pokemon. Inside it was a picture of Tyler and the old Eevee together.

Blushing furiously, I clutched it protectively to my chest. "Oh, a gift from someone. I... er... never mind."

He regarded me carefully. "Is there a picture in it?" he asked, not looking away.

"Picture?" I replied, looking nervously around. "It might, but the clasp is stuck."

"I could fix it for you." He said, stepping closer.

"Oh, thanks, but maybe later. That's very kind of you though." Reaching over, he lifted the locket from my hand. Looking at it closely, he dropped it back and glanced up at me. Holding my breath, I didn't release it until he stepped back.

"So, we knew each other when we were little? Did you live around here?"

I had an answer for this. "Yes. My father sent my mother and I here whenever he went on business trips, so we stayed here for a few weeks at a time."

He looked at me thoughtfully. "Why can't I remember you? You're familiar, but not enough that I can picture remembering you."

I laughed. "We met over there, in that field. I was scared of the Ekans there and you chased it away." _There, _I thought, grinning,_ that should have enough of the truth to slow down his questions!_

"That's where I met Eevee too..." Shaking his head, he grinned. "What would you like to do?"

"Uh... I've been gone so long, I don't remember what's here to do!"

"Want to walk around the pond? The weather's decent and you might get to see a Goldeen. This is the time of year they're active."

I smiled. "Sounds great. Let's go!"

* * *

"It's so pretty!" I cried. In front of me was the pond I remembered, but I had never seen it like this. The sun was setting and shining off the water, giving it all a surreal look. Tyler laughed and put his arm around my shoulder. 

"I thought you'd like this. Look!" He pointed to the middle of the water. Squinting, I looked where he was pointing. A Dratini leaped out of the water and spun around. After it was gone, Tyler led me over to a bench. "Come on, let's just watch for a bit."

Resting my head on his shoulder, we sat in a comfortable silence. Overhead a pair of Butterfree flew into the darkening sky. We sat there like that until the sun was completely gone over the horizon.

"Cherry? You're not sleeping, are you?" Tyler asked, a teasing lilt in his voice. I smiled sleepily.

"No. Of course not." I covered my mouth as I yawned. He chuckled.

"Come on. I'll take you home." He pulled me up off the bench and onto my feet. Stumbling, I giggled. He sighed. "Wow. I'm gonna guess you're kinda tired." He wrapped his arm around my waist. My skin tangled where we made contact and we started walking.

"Just a little." I said, yawning again."I've had a long day. You have no idea how long."

"So, where do you live?"

I looked up at the stars. "If you walk me to the forest entrance than I can get there on my own.You need to head home too."

He frowned. "I don't know. I don't like the idea of you wandering the woods alone."

"I'm a big girl, I'll be okay. Thanks for being concerned though."

We stopped walking; we had reached the forest entrance. I looked at him, standing so close to me. He reached over and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. "Are you gonna be alright, walking around here in the dark?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine, I promise."

He opened his mouth and closed it again without speaking. Taking in a breath, he asked, "Can I see you tomorrow? I had fun tonight. You're not like any girl I've met before, no matter how familiar you seem."

I smiled sadly. "You're right; I'm not like any girl you've ever met, and you'll probably never meet anyone like me again. I'd love to see you again tomorrow."

He grinned. "Great. Let's meet back here tomorrow morning. Until then, Cherry-Pie!" Bending down, he kissed my cheek and bounded off back home. I stood there for a few minutes, holding my hand to the super-sensitive spot where his lips touched me.

"Well, my darling, you work fast!" Espeon materalized in front of me.

"Espeon! Thank you so much for everything!" I knelt down and hugged her.

"Child, child, you haven't won yet. I came because I forgot to give you something." I let go of her and sat down. Blinking slowly, she began to glow. Moving her mouth, a pile of clothes appeared in front of me. "I fogot how humans need clothes everyday. Now," she walked over to the pile. "This," she said, "is a bathing suit. You use it for swimming in pools or that pond you two sat by. He's a romantic, isn't he?" She chortled. "This one's a two piece though. See? Bottom half, upper half. It's called a bikini."

I blinked. "How do you know all this?"

"I studied." I nodded. "Like the design?" Looking closer, I noticed that the bikini was white with cherries on it.

"That's not funny!" I said, glaring at her.

"My dear, yes it is." She pulled a dark blue bundle out of the pile.

"Hey! I know what those are! Jeans, right?" She nodded. I rooted through the pile too. Pulling out a gold mesh fabric, I studied it. "What's this?"

Espeon looked over. "That's an overshirt. See the holes? You wear this shirt," she held up a black sleeveless shirt, "under that. It's meant to look fancy. Here's a skirt; I like the color for you. Pink and purple are good for you. Also, here's another dress. See? It's pink with gold glitter dots."

"How do I know what to wear with what?" I asked, looking around.

"The skirt goes with this shirt," she held up a white shirt. "The black and gold go with the jeans. The dress is for the fourth day. You only wear the bathing suit when you're swimming or going to swim. These," she held up two more things, "are underwear items. Do you need help learning how to put them on?" I shook my head. "Good. I don't think I've missed anything, but I may be wrong." She turned and started to walk away. "Wait! I forgot somthing!" She glowed again and a hairbrush fell on top of the clothes. "Now I think I'm done. Good luck dearie!" She vanished again, leaving me sitting there surrounded by clothes.

I sighed as I gathered up my new clothes. Being human seems like too much work.


	3. Realized Feelings

**Author's Note:** Thanks to all you who've been reading this! I hope you like the little romantical pit I put in!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!**

* * *

Day 2:

I woke up to the sound of birds chirping in the tree beside me. Opening my eyes, I saw a had visitors. Two Pidgey and a Pidgeotto were looking down at me from the lowest branch. "Hey guys. Why are you staring at me like that?" A Pidgey cocked his head and fell out of the tree. The other two birds laughed as he struggled to flap his way to saftey.

_What are you? _The falling Pidgey asked, after landing on the ground.

I laughed. "I'm not really sure anymore. I used to be an Eevee; now I'm a human. It's a long story." The other two fluttered down their friend and looked at me.

_How did you became human? Why did you become human? You still look a little like an Eevee to me. _The Pidgeotto hopped on my shoulder. Running his beak through my hair, he squawked. _It's like fur, but not!_

"It's hair, not fur. Actually, I need to be getting up and ready. I need to meet Tyler over there." I pointed in the vague direction of the forest entrance. Standing up, the Pidgeotto jumped up and flew back to the tree. I grabbed the white shirt from the pile and hung it over a branch. Lifting the dress over my head, I found I was already wearing some of the underwear things Espeon had brought me. _Well, that makes life a little easier. _I hung the dress next to the shirt and put on the skirt. It was long; it went down past my knees. Light pink, it was nice and light. I twirled and watched the skirt. Laughing, I pulled on the shirt. The shirt didn't have sleeves either; it wrapped around the neck.

_What's your name? _Pidgeotto asked, watching me fight wtih the clothes.

"Well, now my name's Cherry. Don't ask... It's a sad little story. Jeez, what a stupid shirt!"

_That's a halter top, Cherry. You put that around your neck and take off the bra. The thing that wraps around your chest. Yes, that._ Pidgey said, as I struggled with the bra. Finally I got it off and put my neck in the neck part.

"You know, being a Pokemon was much easier. We don't need clothes..." I said, grumbling. All three birds began squawking as Espeon appeared out of nowhere,

"Well now, darling. I forgot to give you shoes. And could you three stop that? Unless you want her to be found out you need to stop." Three things happened simultaneously; The birds stopped, three pairs of shoes appeared and Tyler began yelling from the distance. "Good job, wing-rats!" Espeon yelled, glaring at the Pidgey family. "I need to leave now, but you outfit looks cute." She winked, and I was wearing my bathing suit under my clothes. "I think you'll need that later," she said, then faded out just as Tyler cam crashing into the clearing.

"Cherry, are you alright?! I heard yelling, and then the birds around here started freaking out." He looked around and saw the Pidgey in the tree and the Pidgeotto on my shoulder. "What's going on here?"

I let out a nervous giggle. "I was just about to meet you! I just... the Pidgey startled me, which in turn startled them. Pidgeotto had to make sure I wasn't a threat?" I said, wincing at the questioning lilt in my voice. He nodded.

Pidgeotto let out a cackle. _Are you a threat, little Cherry? I'm gonna guess Mr. Man over there is why you're human, right?_ I nodded slightly.

"Well, let's go then." Tyler said, still staring at the Pidgeotto whispering in my ear. He didn't know she was whispering, but still...

Pidgeotto took off and the Pidgey followed her. I waved until they were out of sight. Grinning at Tyler, I picked up a pair of sandals. "Let's go!"

We walked side by side through the forest until we came across the old apple tree. Stopping, I looked up to the top. Tyler glanced over and saw that I stopped. "What's wrong?" He asked, looking at the tree.

"This tree's still here? Does it still have the best apples anywhere?" Craning my neck upward, I searched for a fruit among the dark green leaves. "Hey, I think I see some!"

Sighing, he wandered over. "Stay here," he commanded. "I'll get the apple and then we can head out, alright?" I nodded happily. He pulled himself into the tree and started climbing, rustling leaves and branches as he got higher. Soon I couldn't see him anymore. He let out a yelp and the tree started to shake.

"Tyler? Are you alright? What happened?" I yelled, wishing I could see what was going on up there. All of a sudden something came flying down out of the tree. Running over, I caught it. It was a Furret that was majorly freaking out.

Squirming in my arms, he started squealing. _Keep him away from me, away! He bad man, bad!_

"Shh, no he's not. You scared him, and so he scared you. It's okay." He stopped squirming, and looked at me. Crawling up to my shoulder, he started sniffing my hair.

_You smell like Eevee, but you two legs, two! You human? _I giggled at his confused babbling.

"Yes, I'm human." Glancing up into the tree, I could see Tyler coming down. Turning back to Furret, I whispered, "I used to be Eevee. Now I'm a human girl, see?" He looked me over carefully as Tyler leapt down from the tree holding four apples.

Furret started squealing again and Tyler jumped. "Where'd that come from?!" I giggled again.

"You bumped him and he fell out of the tree. I caught him, and he seems to be afraid of you." Tyler nodded.

"Well, that makes sense. I wouldn't be too pleased if someone caused me to fall out of a tree." Furret calmed down, and leapt onto Tyler's shoulder and started sniffing him too.

_He smell human! He nice human? _Furret demanded, tail twitching.

I smiled. "See, Tyler's a nice human. No need to be afraid of him." Tyler looked at Furret out of the corner of his eye.

"Here." Tyler tossed me two of the apples. Handing one to Furret, he sat down and started to eat his. I sat down next to him and took a bite out of mine. After sniffing the apple thoroughly, he started munching. A minute later it was gone and he returned to sniffing the ground around us. I handed him my second apple and watched as he scurried back into the tree. After he was gone, Tyler began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" I asked, taking another bite.

"You are so unlike other girls! I came running cause I thought you were in trouble, and I find you surrounded by Pidgey with a Pidgeotto on your shoulder and you're perfectly calm like it happens everyday! A terrified Furret falls out of a tree and you not only catch it, you calm it down and convince it to like me! You're amazing!"

I blushed. "Not really. I just have a way with Pokemon." _As I should, _I thought. Finishing up my apple, I start to stand when Tyler grabs my hand and pulls me back down beside him.

"Let's sit here and talk for a bit. Five minutes only, I promise." He said, grinning, his blonde hair hanging over his eyes.

Pushing the hair back, I nodded. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Hm, how about... your friends? Tell me about them."

"Well, I've only had maybe two friends, because of how often we moved around. There was you, and a Pikachu I once met. She was a sweetheart. Her owner was a missionary for a church, and together they went around and helped the poor and homeless."

"I remember when they came here. Pikachu and Thomas spent a few weeks here before Eevee disappeared."

I nudged his side. "What about your friends? Any girlfriends?" I asked, trying to sound just curious.

"Well, I've dated a few girls, but recently I just haven't cared. My best friend, Eevee ran away in the middle of the night. I was dating someone, and we were kinda serious, and Eevee started to get... ill, almost. After a month or two with this girl we broke up, and Eevee left the day before we did. I've been worried about her, and I just hope she's okay." Tyler got quiet for a moment.

"Why haven't you forgotten about her? Most people would be sad for a week, and then move on."

"She was my best friend! I saved her life once, and she gave me one! She was a way to escape my mother, to defy her. It didn't take long for me adore her; she was so sweet, and kind. After she left I realized why I never had any lasting relationships; I wanted any girl I dated to be just like Eevee." He laughed. "Maybe this is why I like you so much. I've known you for a day and already I'm telling you stuff I haven't said to anyone before. You're a lot like her." He turned to me. "Especially your eyes..." Looking into his blue eyes this close, I felt dizzy. He gently pulled my face to his and kissed me. My heart racing, I wrapped my arms around his neck as he put his around my waist to pull me closer. Electricty shot through my veins as Tyler pulled me on top of him. Pushing my lips open with his tongue, he deepened the kiss. He ran his hand through my hair. His tongue touched mine and I gasped. After an eternity we pulled apart for air. My hair was hanging down, tickling his face. He grinned up at me. "Wow. That was fun." We sat up, me blushing furiously, him grinning broadly.

"I... I've never done that before..." I said, staring at my hands. "I'm sorry."

"What?" He asked, incrediously. "What are you talking about? That was definately the best kiss I've ever had." He stood up and held out his hand. I grabbed it and he hauled me up. He tilted my face up towards him again. "You're beautiful, you know that? Don't be embarrassed. Blame me and my hormones." I giggled. "See?" Looking at his watch, he sighed. "It's noon. Do you have a swim suit? We could head down to the pond and swim for a bit."

"Alright! Actually, I was hoping we could do that." I grinned sheepishly. "I'm already wearing my swim suit." He grinned.

"So am I."

Laughing, I grabbed his hand. "Then why are we still here?"

* * *

Once the pond was in sight, Tyler turned to me. "Race you there!" 

Laughing, I took off. "Last one in the water's a rotten Exeggute!"

"Hey! Cheater!" He started running too.

Shouting behind me, "All's fair in love and war!" I pulled off my shirt. It came off a lot easier than it went on, at least. I could hear Tyler struggling with his shirt behind me. Tossing the shirt to the side, I stepped out of the skirt and threw it too. I kept running until I was knee deep in the warm water. Turning to find Tyler, I saw him fighting with his jeans a few yards back. "I win, you lose!" I yelled, splashing around in the clear water.

"Yeah, well, your clothes were easier to get off." he said, finally getting the jeans off. Grabbing my clothes, he set them on the bench along with his. Realizing what he had just said, he turned towards me, bright red. "I didn't mean it that way!"

I sighed. "Are you gonna join me or not?" I called out. He grinned and ran the rest of the way. As soon as he hit the water he threw a handful of water at me. Shaking the water out of my face, I splashed him back. I squeezed most of the water out of my hair as he sputtered with a face full of water. "Serves you right!" I said, sticking out my tongue.

"Don't make me tackle you." He warned.

I just grinned. "Well, if you tackle like you run, then bring it on!"

He growled and leapt at me. Squealing, I jumped back and fell into the water. Tyler tripped and landed face first in the water right next to me. I laughed as he attempted to wipe his face off with his wet hands. "I'm wet." he said, pouting.

"You wanted to go swimming! Of course you're wet! And I thought you were smart!" I stood up and walked out deeper.Tyler followed. "I wonder if we could see that Dratini again?" I asked absently-mindedly as I wandered into the deeper water.

He shrugged. "I've never seen one before. Actually, I've seen more Pokemon around you than anywhere else in this town."

"I just have a way with them, I guess." I laid down and let the water carry me. "Come on! You must be tired after losing the race so bad. Take a load off and relax."

I felt him lay down beside me. "Good plan. I could totally go for a nap." We floated in companionable silence until he asked, "What do you want to do tomorrow?"

"I don't know. I thought you would have something planned."

"When are you leaving?"

"I have two days left. I'm leaving after sunset."

"What? Why?!" I heard him sit up. Opening my eyes, I smiled sadly.

"If you don't figure it out by noon, the day I leave I'll probably tell you."

"Does it have to do with this?" He leaned over me and picked up my locket.

Splashing around, I sat up. "No touch! Bad Tyler!"

"Why won't you let me fix it? You're keeping secrets! I hate secrets..." He frowned.

I heard Espeon laugh high above me. I glared up at the clouds. "I don't like keeping secrets, I really don't. I just... I can't tell you yet."

"You will tell me though?" He asked, looking me in the eye.

"Yes. I will." _Later. Much, much later._

"How about we go into town tomorrow? I can show you off to all my school friends!"

"Should I be offended by that comment?" I asked, looking at him.

He grinned. "Of course not!" Rubbing his hands together, he said gleefully "They'll be so jealous!"

Frowning, I shook my head. "I'm not a toy you can flaunt to your little cronies."

"I know. I'm just teasing you. They will be jealous though!" I sighed and threw water at him. "Hey!" he sputtered.

I smiled sweetly. "Oops!" He stuck out his tongue and splashed me back."Hey!"

"You asked for it!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Take that back!"

"Never!"

And this intelligent little exchange started a splash war to end all splash wars.

* * *

The sun started going down by the time we were done in the pond. In an effort to dry ourselves we both laid out and looked up at the sky. As it got darker the stars started to come out. 

I pointed up. "Hey look! A shooting star!"

Tyler laughed. "Make a wish, Cherry. Hurry!"

Closing my eyes, I thought about what I wanted. _Espeon, instead of a wish, I want to thank you. You've given me the chance to make my own wish come true. Asking for more would be greedy._

_My dear, make a wish. You deserve it! _I heard Espeon's voice.

_Alright then. Wishing star, please, let me be what's right for Tyler. If I'm not, than help him find her._

"So?"

"What?"

"What did you wish for?" Tyler asked, curiously.

"I'm not telling!" I said, smiling up at the sky.

"More secrets! Ack!"

"But that's why you put up with me, isn't it?" I asked, beginning to doze off.

"Actually, I know I've just met you, but already... it's almost like..." He trailed off. "Cherry? Cherry-Pie? Wake up!"

I jerked awake. "What's going on?!" I heard him stand up and then I was being picked up. "Hey! What are you doing?!"

"You can sleep in the spare bedroom tonight at my house. You're not wandering around half asleep in the woods."

"I'm not half asle-" I yawned. "Okay, maybe I'm a little sleepy, but still!"

"Just hold on. We'll be there in a few minutes."

* * *

I must have dozed off again because next thing I know Tyler's setting me down on a bed. Touching my shoulder, he says my name. "Cherry, here's a shirt of mine. Once I leave you should change out of the wet bathing suit. You can where that to sleep in, alright?" I nod. "Call me once you've changed, alright?" I nod again, looking at the shirt. He walked out and I quickly step out of the bathing suit. Espeon shows up. 

"You need more underwear, don't you?" Nodding, I start to yawn again. "Here. Don't say I never did anything for you!" I pulled on the clean bottoms and then pulled on Tyler's shirt. "I'll see you in the morning, dear." With that, she vanished again.

"I'm decent!" I called out. Tyler came back in.

"Okay. Here's the bed, the bathroom's right next door and my room is right across the hall." As Tyler's speaking I crawled under the blanket. Closing my eyes I nod, and he keeps talking. His voice lulls me further into sleep until I'm barely aware of anything.

"Good-night, Cherry. I'll see you in the morning." I felt his lips brush my cheek. I sighed, content. As he walks out the door I heard him say softly to himself, "I'm falling in love with a girl who's gonna break my heart by leaving me in less than two days... This so isn't fair." His footsteps faded and I fell completely asleep.


	4. The Truth Revealed

**_Author's Note: Sorry this chapter took so long to write. I kinda got lazy. Anyway, I wanted to thank everyone who's reviewed so far. Those reviews are pretty much the only reason I've kept up on this. I'll try to be less lazy though. I'm also renaming the chapters, but they don't have any new content, so you don't have to reread them, okay? Once again thanks!_**

* * *

Day 3:

Opening my eyes, I yelped. Tyler was sitting in the chair beside the bed,still in his pajamas. "What are you doing?" I asked, glaring at him. "You scared me half to death." He grinned and shrugged. I pulled the covers off and stood up, stretching.

"Are you okay with going into town today? I could take you out to eat, or maybe we could see a movie... it's up to you." He grinned again. "And if we just happen to see my friends then I could totally show you off..." I stuck my tongue out. He sighed. "Fine then. No showing you off. I get it. I don't like it though."

"Going into town sounds fun. First I'll need to head home and change." I said, running my hand through my hair.

"I can walk you there," he offered, standing up.

I shook my head. "I'll get there faster without you." He made a face. "Well, I can! I'll leave now and meet you in about... twenty minutes?"

"That's fine. That gives me time to take a shower, I guess. May I at least walk you to the front door?" he asked, grinning.

"Hmm..." I pretended to think about it. "Alright then. But only to the door. No further."

"You drive a hard bargain, m'lady." he said formally. I giggled. Together we walked to the door.

"I'll be back in a little bit, okay?" I said, stepping outside.

He leaned out the door and gave me a quick peck on the cheek. "See you soon!" he said, closing the door.

I looked out over the lake. The sun was rising and casting color over the water. I headed towards my tree as quickly as I could without sprinting. Arriving there I was greeted by my Pidgey friends. "Hey guys. Good morning!" I said cheerfully, grabbing the black tank top and the gold mesh shirt. I pulled off Tyler's shirt and hung it off the branch.

_How goes the romancing?" _Pidgey asked, head cocked.

I sighed as I finished strapping on the bra. "I think it's going okay. Last night, before I fell asleep I thought I heard him say something, but I was too tired to really understand it. It's so frustrating!" I said, tugging the shirt over my head.

_What, clothes or Tyler? _Pidgeotto asked, hopping onto my shoulder.

I grinned. "I meant Tyler, but clothes are a pain too." The birds laughed and took off into the sky. "Bye guys! I'll see you later, I guess."

_We were waiting for you. Now it's time for us to eat breakfast. _The other Pidgey called out. Soon they were a speck in the sky and then I couldn't see them at all.

Smiling, I pulled on the pants. I felt the air move around me. "Espeon!" I yelled, turning around. Sure enough, there she was, grinning at me.

"Hello dearie. Aren't you excited? It's working!" she cried out happily. Confused, I just looked at her. "Don't you remember? What Tyler said after putting you to bed?"

I laughed sheepishly, running the hairbrush through my hair. "No, actually, I sorta fell asleep..." Espeon gaped at me. "I was tired! I'm sorry!"

Her nose twitched. "He stood there, looking at you like a lovesick fool! You didn't hear him say, 'I'm falling in love with a girl who's gonna break my heart by leaving me in less than two days... This so isn't fair.'? That's an exact quote!"

I gaped at her. "He said that? How am I gonna break _his_ heart? He broke mine!"

She sighed. "He's. Falling. In. Love. With. YOU." She jumped up. "It's working! Everything is turning out perfectly." She looked at me. "Finish getting dressed. You have a big day ahead!"

"Can you see the future or something?" I grumbled, pulling on the mesh. It shimmered in the early light.

"I can see possibilties. And those possibilities are looking good for you!" she chortled happily."I'll see you later, kay?" I nodded. "Bye sweetie!"

I waved as she vanished. "He really expects me to break his heart?" I said, thinking out loud. "I'd never do that..." I grabbed a pair of sandals. They were gold with a wedged heel. Strapping them around my ankles, I headed back towards Tyler's house.

* * *

"Wow." was Tyler's reaction when he saw me. That was all he said, standing there in the doorway with his mouth open. 

"Should I go back and change?" I asked nervously, looking down at my outfit. I thought it had looked okay, but honestly, what did I know about clothes?

"No, no. You look gorgeous. I just... wow." I blushed.

"Stop saying that!"

"Alright... alright." He grinned. "You do realize that now I have to show you off. Showing up into town with you, looking like you are, every guy there's gonna want to steal you from me." I turned even more red and glared at him. He laughed. "Don't worry, I won't let them. You're my girl now." Putting his arm around my waist, we started walking towards the bus station. "If we take a bus now, we can go see an early movie, then maybe go window shopping... we could stop somewhere for lunch..."

I smiled contently. "Whatever you choose to do is fine with me." I said, leaning into him. "Today will be perfect, I just know it."

* * *

As we stepped off the bus into the bright morning light I heard laughing and shouting. Tyler turned to me and grinned. "Those would be my friends. Can we go say hi?" I laughed and nodded. Grabbing my hand, he led me to a full table at the food court. 

A guy with shaggy black hair called out, "Hey, Ty, who's the babe, and why's she hanging with you? Girl, you want a good time, come over here to me." The other guys laughed and high-fived. The girls there rolled their eyes and continued talking.

"Watch it, Char. This is Cherry, and she's _my _girl." Tyler said, laughing. "Cherry, that's Charlie," he said, pointing to the shaggy haired guy. "That's Evan and Gary." he pointed to a guy with a blond crew cut and a guy with red hair. "The girls are Sam, Lizzie and Dina." he said, pointing to a girl with a blonde bob, a brunnete with a pixie cut and a girl with black hair that pretty much touched the ground. They waved and returned to their conversation. The guys made room and Tyler and I sat down, him next to Gary and me next Charlie.

Charlie reached over and fiddled with my hair. I turned and looked at him. He stopped and started talking to Tyler. "So, buddy, where'd you find this little peach and where have been hiding her?" he asked, grinning at his little fruit pun. I mentally sighed.

"She's a friend a had when I was little. She moved, came back and looked me up. We hit it off great and so we're hanging out as much as possible before she has to leave again." Tyler said, lacing his fingers through mine. I smiled at him, grateful for the contact.

"Does she talk?" Gary asked, looking up from his gameboy.

"Of course she does." Tyler said, looking at me. "You are being rather quiet... are you okay?"

I forced on a smile. "Of course I'm okay. I just... don't know these people."

"Well, babe," Charlie winked lecherously, "come home with me tonight and get to know me a little better." One of the girls threw a thing of lipstick at him. "Ow!"

I grinned at the girl who threw it. "Thanks, Sam."

She glared at him. "He's a pig, don't mind him. The rest of them are a lot easier to deal with." she said, smiling at Evan. He turned red and looked back down at Gary's gameboy. She sighed and the rest of the girl's giggled. "Come sit by us. We can talk girl stuff." Tyler nudged my arm.

"Do you want to?" he whispered in my ear. His breath tickled and I giggled.

"If it'll get me away from this guy," I said, tilting my head towards Charlie, "than I'd love to." He grinned and untwined our fingers. I stood up and wandered over by the girls. Making room for me, Sam turned back to me.

"So..." she started, smiling. "How long have you and Tyler been an item."

I grinned sheepishly. "About two days."

All three of them gasped. "Only two days? He's totally in love with you!" Lizzie exclaimed, her pixie hair flying everywhere.

"You think so?" I asked, glancing over at him goofing off with his friends.

"Definitely!" Dina said, nodding. "He looks at you like you're his soul mate or something." I blushed again. "Oh! You love him too!" she squealed. The guys looked over at her. "What?!" she said, glaring. They looked at each other and shrugged. Turning back to the gameboy, they ingored us again.

"That's so cute!" Lizzie said, throwing her arms around me in a hug. "He's been so miserable lately. This is the first time I've seen him so happy." She noticed my necklace. "Did he get you that?" she asked, eyes sparkling.

I nodded. "He doesn't remember though. It was a long time ago..." They all nodded wisely.

"Is there a picture in it?" Sam asked, lifting it up.

"It's jammed." I said, leaning back so it slid out of her hand. "He offered to fix it tomorrow."

"How old are you?" Lizzie asked.

Hesitating, I heard Espeon inside my head. _Seventeen_. "Seventeen."

"He's eighteen now! He could totally propose to you!" They all squealed again. This time the guys didn't even look up.

"Propose?" I asked, feeling dizzy and confused.

"He could ask you to marry him! That's so sweet!" Lizzie said, bouncing up and in her seat.

"Guys, I don't think..." I started, but they were off and running with that topic.

"She should totally wear a strapless dress!"

"And have pink roses everywhere!"

"He'd look so handsome in a tux!"

"Can you imagine! They'd have adorable children!"

"Oh, definitely! Brown hair, blue eyes or blonde and brown! So cute!"

Tyler came up behind me and tapped my shoulder. "Ready to go?" he asked, glancing at the girls in their little fantasy. I nodded quickly. This talk was making me dizzy and a little nervous. "Guys, me and Cherry are gonna split. We'll see you later, okay?" The guys grunted, not looking away from the timy screen. The girls all giggled as he helped me up.

"Bye Cherry! Don't forget to invite us!" Lizzie said, giggling.

"We want pictures!" Sam said eagerly.

"We could be the bridesmaids and godmothers!" Dina cried out.

"What...?" Tyler started. Grabbing his hand, I shook my head.

"Don't ask. Please." He laughed and waved. As soon as we were out of hearing range I stopped and leaned against a wall. "Oh my gosh, are they always like that?" I asked, looking over at the girls.

"Why? What'd they do?" he asked, looking at them too. They waved.

"In that little bit of time, they had us married and having children!" I said, closing my eyes. He didn't say anything. I opened my eyes and saw him staring down at me intently. "Tyler? Are you-" He cut me off with a kiss. When he finally pulled away, I was breathless. There was cheering and clapping from the table we just left.

Looking at me with smokey eyes, he began to speak softly. "Would that really be so bad?" he asked, his voice husky.

"No..." I said softly, feeling dizzy again.

"I feel like I've known you forever." he said, tilting my head up higher. Brushing his lips against mine, he smiled. "It's been what, two days? I don't remember us being childhood friends. The only childhood friend I ever had was Eevee, but you can't be her. It's impossible." He reached over and picked up the locket.

"Is it impossible?" I asked, whispering. "Who's to say that it can't happen?" He popped the locket open and gasped.

"How..." he started, eyes wide. I looked down at the ground and kept silent. Stepping back, he noticed his friends were all watching intently. "We need to get out of here." Tears pricked my eyes. I had failed. My one chance at love and I had failed. Ducking under his arm, I ran. Past his friends, past the bus station, back to home. Tears streaming down my face, I tried in vain to nurse my broken heart again, for the last time.


	5. Impossible

**_Author's note: Okay, this may get confusing... I put in a few P.O.V. changes and tried to make them easy to notice. Anyway, I hope the conflict was okay. That totally was not the way I had planned to introduce it... I let my mind wander and that's what happened...' Anyhow, thanks for the reviews guys!_**

* * *

Tyler:"Cherry! Wait!" I yelled as she ran off. "This isn't possible..." I said numbly, watching her disappear out of my life again. _Should I follow her? _I thought wildly, shaking my head to clear it. "This is unbelievable!" I headed back to the bus station, trying to comprend what had just happened. The girl I met two days ago and had already fallen in love with turned out to be my best friend. Who was a Pokemon. When I was little I had wished she was a human, but I knew it was impossible, so how is all this happening? 

The bus rolled in and I got on. Sitting alone in the seat we had just been sharing, laughing and talking, I felt empty. The entire bus ride seemed to stretch on forever in a cold silence. When the bus finally stopped outside Pallet Town, I dragged myself off and stepped into the sunshine. The lake was shining and I saw a splash as a Goldeen leapt up. Two Pidgeys and a Pidgeotto were flying around the entrance of the forest.

Something nudged my leg. An Espeon sat at my feet, looking up at me. Bending down, I pet it. "Hello. Is there something I can help you with?" It seemed to smile and stood up. Walking a few feet ahead of me, it stopped and looked back at me. "Follow you. Sure. Why not?" I said, shaking my head. "The girl I love is a Pokemon, one of her evolved forms is leading me around my hometown and I don't know where she ran to!" I felt tears prick my eyes. "Dammit." I muttered, wiping my eyes. We were at the forest entrance. I could see the apple tree where the Furret fell. I laughed bitterly. Espeon looked at me, head cocked. "I'm not gonna be able to see anything without thinking of her." Passing the tree, I could hear something rustling the leaves. A flash of brown jumped to the tree over and headed deeper into the forest. As we went deeper into forest I heard something. Espeon's ears flattened against its head. "What is that?" I asked, curious. We got closer to the sound and I realized it was someone crying. "Hey, is that-" Espeon bounded off, leaving me there.

"Hey!" I said crossly. I ran after her. When I saw her I gasped; Cherry was lying there, crying with Espeon next to her.

* * *

Cherry:Hearing Espeon's footsteps, I pushed myself up. "I'm so sorry..." I said, wiping the tears off my cheeks. "You gave me a chance and I failed." 

_Are you so sure of that, poppet? _she asked, speaking directly to my mind.

"Why... why are you talking like that?" I asked, looking at her. She just smiled. I looked past her. Tyler was standing there, looking at me with tears in his eyes.

* * *

Tyler:The second she noticed me all the blood drained from her face. "Why'd you leave?" I asked, softly. Stepping towards her, I continued. "Why didn't you give me a chance to try to understand?" 

"You said it was impossible and that we needed to leave." she said, standing up. Placing her hand against a tree, she continued. "That look in your eyes... I didn't want to see it. Not again." She trembled. "You're right." she said bitterly. "It's impossible. You can't love a Pokemon, even if she gives up everything for a chance to gain the love of her soul mate. You're human, I'm not. I should never have come back."

"No." I said, the word tearing out of my throat. "Never say that. Had you never come back, I never would have learned what you've taught me."

"What, the impossiblity of love?" she asked, her brown eyes welling up with tears.

I shook my head. Closing the distance between us, I tilted her face up. "No." Wiping her tears away, I smiled. "That all those years, I really did love the brown-eyed little fluff ball I saved from that Ekans, and not like a pet." Her face scrunched up and I laughed. "I don't want you to leave tomorrow." I said softly. "Stay here. I'll take the girls' advice. We could get married, have a family." Lowering my face to hers, I captured her lips in a deep kiss. She leaned into me as I ran my hands through her hair. She moaned, the sound muffled. Wrapping her arms around my neck she pulled herself closer. Tentatively, she pushed apart my lips and her tongue darted in. I groaned, deepening the kiss. Finally pulling apart, we stood like that until Espeon walked over. Cherry turned pink.

"No... Hey!" It looked like the Espeon was laughing at her...

* * *

Cherry:_Wow, now that was an impressive kiss!_ Espeon said, laughing. I stuck my tongue out at her. She returned the gesture. _Are you going to tell him the whole deal now or not?_

"What am I supposed to say?" I asked, looking at Tyler.

"Why do I feel there's a conversation I can't hear going on?" he asked, his voice husky. As I opened my mouth to answer him he kissed me again. Knees weak, I pulled back.

"I can only remain human if you profess love for me. It must be true love or else I'll turn back into an Eevee." I saw a flash of blue light out of the corner of my eye. Glancing over, I saw Espeon was gone and a woman was in her place. She had long purple hair and red eyes. I smiled. "Hello Espeon.

Tyler jumped. "Whoa..."

"I've always wanted to try this." she said, her voice like velvet. "Anyway, now you can understand me!" she exclaimed looking over at Tyler. He nodded slowly. "Cherry has the vague bit down. You have to proclaim your love, that part is simple enough, but the hard part is next. You have to prove your love as well."

"How do I do that?" he asked cautiously.

She shrugged. "Beats me."

"Wow. That was helpful..." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Proclaim my love? What's that mean?"

"Just... you simply tell her you love her, I guess."

"How will we know it worked?"

"Um... she won't turn back into an Eevee tomorrow?"

"Espeon!"

"What?! I've never done this before!" I sighed.

Tyler grabbed my hand. "Cherry, or... um... Eevee... I love you. I've loved you since the day I found you in the field. Please, don't turn back into an Eevee. I loved you that way too, of course. I mean..." I burst out laughing. "Hey! This is hard." he said, grinning. I kissed him lightly.

"I know that I love you. I also know that if you say you love me than you must mean it. I believe you." I said, staring into his blue eyes. He caressed my cheek.

"I really do love you..."

"I know." The air around me cackled. Blue light began to shine around me as a warm breeze kicked up. I felt a sharp pain and then didn't feel anything at all.

* * *

Tyler:Cherry collapsed after the light faded away. Kneeling next to her, I glared at Espeon. "What did you do?!" 

"I didn't do this! My power isn't responsible for this! It must have been what you said!" she said, kneeling as well.

"If I knew she'd get hurt I'd never have said that!" I yelled, pulling her head into my lap. Espeon stroked her cheek.

"Eevee... Cherry, come on... wake up!" she said, sounding nervous.

"Can you take it back? Can you turn her back into an Eevee?" She nodded. "If you can make her forget me..." I said, looking down at Cherry. Her face was scrunched up in pain. "I love her, but if it'll hurt her than it's not worth it. She could have a normal life as an Eevee if she forgot me. This is my fault." I wiped my eyes. "She gave up herself to be with me. I can't top that..."

"But... even if I took her memories... she'd still have a vague knowledge of what she once had. She'll still know that she once loved and that love was returned. It's not fair..." she said sadly. "I don't have enough power to fix this."

"Who does?"

"The Council." She looked up at the sky. "The Pokemon Council can help!"

"I could go there... couldn't I?"

"To see the Council? You're kidding right?" she shook her head. "They'd rip you apart."

"I don't care! If they can help her than I'll do it!"

She looked worried, but nodded. "Alright... I'll send you there and I'll wait here with her. I can take better care of her now anyway." She stood up. Her eyes shining, her lips moved and I felt wind rushing around me. "Good luck..." she whispered, and than she was gone.

* * *

**_I hope that's okay... I wasn't sure whether this ending would work... Let me know what you think, okay?_**


	6. Confession

**_Author's note: I realize this is a very short chapter and I apologize. I'm also sorry for taking so long to update. Anyhow, read here, and know we're almost to the end!_**

* * *

Cherry:

I opened my eyes and found myself floating in a purple fog. Looking around, I stretched my arms out. "What happened?" I mused out loud, glancing behind me. A dark shape was coming towards me. I crouched down in a defensive pose. "Who's there?" I called out. The shape kept coming. I frowned and tensed. A few feet away it stopped.

"Are you the Eevee who became a human?" A deep voice asked, the shape glowing yellow. I nodded, and it continued forward. As it stopped in front of me, I gasped. It was an Umbreon, and he didn't look too happy...

"Where am I?" I asked, glancing through the fog.

"Now you're waiting."

"Waiting? For what?"

Eye's shining, he laughed. "The final truth."

I sighed. "Can you give me a straight answer? Please? Last thing I remember was Tyler..." My eyes widened. "Tyler! Where is he? What happened to him? Espeon's gone too!"

"I knew I sensed Espeon's magic on you. Now listen here," he started as I opened my mouth to ask another question, "according to the guidelines of the spell, you were turned into a human with the task of securing the love of a human. That is Tyler, right?" I nodded. "Good. You had four days. He was to say he loves you and mean it. In an effort to prove it, you've been sent here. The Council knows what's going on. Now all the cards are in play; soon we will see how this boy feels..." His eyes grew brighter as he began to fade and I drifted back to waiting...

* * *

Tyler:

"Oomph!" I was dropped to the ground with a thump. I looked around, slightly dazed. "Where am I?" There was a huge stone building up ahead, located in a meadow. Standing, I sighed. _Might as well head over to it. Maybe someone will know how to get to the council._ I started towards the building, replaying the last few days in my head. Everything that had happened seemed so impossible. A pokemon becoming a human? It being Eevee? Just thinking about it made my head spin.

"Hello." I yelped and spun around. An Umbreon stood behind, head cocked. I grinned sheepishly.

"Hello..." Umbreon continued to gaze at me. "Um... do you know where I can find the Council?" I asked, hopefully.

"Yes."

I waited for a response. After a minute or two I tried again. "Can you tell me?"

Umbreon kept staring. "Do you know you're the first human ever to set foot here? Never before has one of your kind ever seen this place."

My jaw dropped. "Really? Why did you allow me here?"

He blinked slowly. "Because you love an Eevee. You professed that love in front of another Pokemon, one with connections. One that should've left well enough alone..." he finished, muttering. I grinned.

"Well, you know why I'm here. I need to go find the council and prove to them that I love Cherry. I don't know how I'm going to, but I have to try." I stopped, remembering the look of pain on her face when I had found out who she really was. I laughed at the irony of it. "Would you believe that once I found out who she really was she ran off crying because she thought I wouldn't respect her? That I'd think less of her? I mean, she gave up what she was just to be able to be with me. She really thought I wouldn't love her if I knew the truth. Funny, isn't it? I just don't know what to do."

Umbreon looked up at the sky and began to glow. "Espeon, what have you started?" he asked, sounding tired. "Come, Tyler. I will escort you to the Council, but let us move quickly. Cherry isn't doing very well."

"What? Why? What's wrong?!" He shook his head and stepped forward. Grabbing my hand in his teeth, I felt the air shift around us, jerking us into the sky.

* * *

_To be continued... _


	7. The Council

Well, here it is! You all wanted more, and, well, I've done my best to deliver. Thank you all soooo much for all your reviews! Soon, though, Eevee's Chance is going to end sniff sniff, but there'll be at least two more chapters! Keep reading and reviewing!

Courtney

* * *

* * *

Tyler:

_Thump!_ I hit the ground, rolling on contact. Springing back to my feet, I look around wildly. Umbreon had brought me to a large marble building, Roman columns twisting around a staircase. I stared in awe as the air in front of the door shimmered a deep violet and the wooden doors came flying open.

Umbreon sighed. "It is time."

"Time? Time for what?! What's going on?! What do I need to do?! What's the council?! Don't I deserve some answers?! My entire life's been flipped around! I want to know what's going on, Umbreon, and I want to know NOW."

"The council... well, the council is made up of five Pokemon; Dragonair, Raikou, Meganium, Gardevoir and Slowking. They rule over this land." Umbreon nodded to the surrounding land. "This is where Pokemon came from."

"Wait... Pokemon aren't from Earth? Where _are_ they from then?"

"That is a story for another day. They'll be impatient if I take too long in these explainations." He took a deep breath. "The council was created after Pokemon started heading over to Earth. Some of us were worried that if we could go there, they could come here. This is a paradise. It mustn't be destroyed." Umbreon grew silent, looking up into the sky. "I don't think I quite agree with them, but they've done well. We have very little fighting between groups and there hasn't been a war in many, many years. This is a safe place to settle down and raise a family. Originally we went to Earth simply for vacations, or little trips, but soon the sense of adventure called to some. They went and decided not to come back. They had eggs and raised their babies in a strange and dangerous new world." Umbreon closed his eyes, pain etched onto his face. "The carefree didn't worry about what the humans would do; they thought humans were fun and exciting. At this time, we could come and go as we pleased. I remember the day the council closed the return border. Espeon was there." Tears were falling freely down Umbreon's face. "I came back because the council requested my presence. I came. That day they closed the border. I can't see her anymore. I can't see my baby either. Pokemon have found ways to sneak there; I don't know how. I just want to see my family, but they can't come back. They wouldn't want to anyway; Espeon loves Earth and my baby's in love."

"Umbreon..." I said softly, feeling my eyes burn. "Is there anything I can do? Why can't you go there and be with them? You brought me here, didn't you?"

"Yes, but... that's different. All that required was knowledge of the building. I can't send myself down to Earth. I haven't been there in years."

I yelped as an idea popped into my head. "But I have! I live there! I can describe it so you can go there!"

Umbreon chuckled sadly. "I don't think it works that way." He looked through the wooden doors. "It's time. You need to go in." I nodded and turned to walk up the stairs.

"Wait, aren't you coming with me?" I asked, dizzy at the idea of going in there on my own.

"No. My orders were to bring you here. I'm to stay here." He smiled, the golden circle on his forehead glowing. "Good luck. My baby made a good choice with you." With that, the air around him shimmered and he began to fade away.

"Don't go! You're Cherry's father?! Wait! Don't be afraid to go after them! Please, you owe it to yourself!" I hollered, running towards him.

I heard a deep laugh and a voice came from above me. "I'm glad I've been able to meet you, Tyler. Take care of Cherry."

Tears blurring my vision, I whisper, "You know I will. And thank you for everything."

"No, Tyler. I thank you for what you've taught me. Maybe I'll give it a try. Someday." With that, there was a flash of light high up in the sky and Umbreon's light zoomed across the horizon. I wiped my eyes and turned back to the building.

"I can do this." I said sternly, walking up the marble steps. I reached the double doors and a Baltoy was waiting for me.

"Follow me." I followed him down the hallway, my footsteps echoeing with every step. Soon enough I was standing in front of two marble columns; each one with a Pokemon at the base. The Baltoy stopped and turned to face me. "You are here. Go in." He told me, monotone voice and dull eyes. I nodded nervously as he turned and walked away.

Squaring my shoulders, I stepped into the room and gasped. There were huge glass windows taking up a large portion of the solid marble walls. Under the biggest one were five statues. I gasped as I realized they were statues of the Council. There was a Dragonair wearing a crown, a Raikou wearing golden armor, a Meganium wearing a diadem, a Gardevoir holding a jeweled sceptor and a Slowking holding a thick book. I walked down the deep blue rug on the floor so I could see the statues better. They looked real.

"Life-like, aren't they?" I jumped, whirling around and finding myself face to face with the Council. The Dragonair continued, "They were done many, many years ago by a human artist. I do believe his name was Michael something..."

I stared at them in disbelief. "_M-m-michaelangelo_?!" I stuttered, my voice cracking on the last syllable.

Dragonair clapped his hands together. "Splendid! The very same."

"But... how? Umbreon told me that humans have never been here before!"

Gardevoir stepped forward. "_That is true in a sense. Normal humans have never set foot on this land. There have been exceptions. __Michaelangelo, Galileo, Cleopatra, but they have all been invited. We felt they had something to offer us."_ I heard Gardevoir's speech in my head as the rest of them nodded in agreement.

"Wait..." I said, my head spinning. "What makes you so special that you get to choose who can come here? Do any of the other Pokemon have a choice?"

Raikou laughed, the sound harsh as it bounced off the marble walls. "We are in charge. What we say goes. Simple as that."

"That's not fair! What about everyone else? They need a say in this!" I said angrily.

Raikou's fur bristled as he took a step towards me. "So says you, _human_!" Slowking rested his hand on Raikou's shoulder.

Looking at me, Slowking opened his mouth to speak. "You aren't here to established fairness to others. You need help." I nodded slowly. "We know what you need to do. Meganium?"

Stepping forward, Meganium began speak. "In order to prove your love to Eevee, child of Umbreon and Espeon, you must travel to the top of Shiren Mountain. There, if you succeed, you will find what you are looking for."

"All I need to do is walk up a mountain? That sounds to easy." I said, incrediously.

I heard Gardevoir sigh in my mind. "_You don't know much Japanese, do you?" _I shook my head. _"Shiren means trial. It will be a trip full of trials."_

"Oh." Feeling slightly stupid, I glanced around at the group. "How do I get to Shiren Mountain? I don't know anything about this place."

Slowking raised his hand. "We shall send you there." His eyes began to glow blue. I took a step back as I realized that Dragonair and Gardevoir's eyes were glowing also. Raikou's coat had sparks flying off it and Meganium was chanting something under her breath. I felt the air get pushed out of my lungs as I went flying upwards. I opened my mouth to scream as the marble ceiling came rushing at me. Dizzy, I blacked out.


End file.
